


Can't Help Myself Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Other, Rimming, Voyeurism, Wincestiel - Freeform, end!verse AU, sam is not lucifer's vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean can't deal anymore, Cas helps him get high. And when inhibitions get lowered, anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Myself Sometimes

 Dean groaned as he dragged his hands along Cas' chest, straddling his hips. “Jesus, you're hot.”

Cas chuckled. “And you're high as fuck.”

“Doesn't make you any less hot,” Dean mumbled, bending his head to lave his tongue over Cas' nipple. He bit down lightly and Cas' head fell back.

“Warn a guy, Dean,” he rasped.

Dean's eyes flicked up to look at Cas as he kissed his way down the other man's chest. He grinned widely. “Sorry, baby,” he said slowly. “Can't help myself sometimes.”

Cas grinned back. “You're fun when you're high, you know that? You let yourself feel. You never just let yourself fucking _feel_ , Dean.” He gasped as Dean nuzzled against the hard line of his erection through his loose-fitting pants. “It's a nice change.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean started, running his tongue against the shaft of Castiel's cock, still sheathed in his tan linen pants, scavenged one day from a department store in a newly-infected town. “Most of the time, feeling sucks. Better to just turn it off.”

They had agreed, hours ago, just before Dean got high, not to talk about it much. Dean didn't like it but for once his usual method of turning feelings off hadn't worked, and Castiel could see that it was getting to him. The death toll had been higher than usual lately and it was weighing on Dean. He'd come to Cas for comfort – he still didn't show much emotion around the other man, but he was more himself with Cas than with anyone else, even Sam – and Cas had quietly offered him the pills. Dean had protested but eventually given in. It had been, to say the least, an effective method of getting Dean's mind off his worries and onto other things, like the cock currently in his mouth. Dean, evidently, was a handsy stoner.

Cas, for his part, was not complaining. Those hands were currently very busy tugging at the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and tossing them to the side before swallowing down his cock hungrily. Castiel whimpered, lacing his fingers through Dean's hair. He'd barely croaked out Dean's name when light flooded his hut and Sam stepped in.

“Oh, shit, uh...” Sam stammered, backing away slowly. “I'll come back.”

Cas' head snapped up. “Don't feel obligated, Sam,” he said. “You're welcome here, if you want to stay.” He could see Sam's throat bulge as he swallowed hard.

“But...Cas, that's...”

“Dean, yes.” Castiel replied casually. Dean slid Cas' cock out of his mouth with a wet pop and looked up.

“Don't be such a prude, Sammy,” he mumbled. “It's not like I don't know you and Cas are fucking any chance you get.”

Sam's jaw dropped and Cas laughed. “Your brother's a little...hmm...stoned off his ass right now, Sam. Don't forget, before I lost my grace I've seen inside your head. I know the things you've kept hidden for so many years. You may as well take what you've been wanting while you can.” The words were barely out of Castiel's mouth before Sam's shirt was off and tossed to the floor. He crossed the room in two easy steps and dropped to his knees before pressing a hard kiss to Castiel's lips. Dean grinned as he watched them make out sloppily, all lips and teeth and tongue, while he slowly jerked Castiel off. The sight of his brother and his best friend (not the man he loved, no way, he wouldn't admit that no matter how stoned he was) making out affected him more than he'd expected and he took Cas into his mouth again, thrusting his hips against the ground in an effort to gain friction on his own straining cock. He pushed himself to his knees and brought one hand down to his waist, flicking open the button of his jeans and attempting to push them down clumsily. He quickly became tangled and fell forward, Cas' cock hitting the back of his throat sharply and causing him to gag. Cas and Sam stopped making out to laugh.

“Having some troubles there, Dean?” Castiel asked. Dean looked up to glare at him.

“Awww, I'm sorry babe,” Castiel said, still laughing. “Sam, you wanna give your brother a hand with those jeans?” Sam smirked and moved around behind Dean, tugging his jeans down quickly with both hands and pushing them aside. Giving in to temptation, he reached forward and ran his hands along Dean's ass, thanking whatever higher power might be out there that his brother had decided to forego boxers that day. Dean groaned when Sam's finger trailed lightly over his hole, the sound going straight to Sam's cock. Dean leaned back slightly, reaching over to a small table near where they lay and pulling out a small bottle. Shaking some of the cool gel on to his fingers, he spread it along them as Cas grinned and pulled his knees back towards his chest, opening himself up for Dean. Dean slid a finger inside of him slowly and groaned when he realised Cas had already opened himself up.

“Fuck, Cas, you kinky little shit. When'd you do that?” Castiel just winked at him, remaining silent until Dean quickly added two more fingers and curled them over, brushing immediately over Cas' prostate and causing him to moan loudly. Dean could hear a flurry of motion behind him as Sam pulled off his own pants and began to work his cock furiously as he watched Dean carefully bury himself inside of Cas. They'd run out of condoms ages ago but hey, it was the end of the world, right? Might as well enjoy it while they could. Dean was fucking into Castiel hard when suddenly he was being pushed over, his body parallel to Cas' instead of upright, and strong hands were massaging his ass before a wet heat stroked over his hole.

“Oh my fucking god,” Dean groaned as Sam's tongue teased at his entrance. “If you're going to do it Sam just fucking _do it_ and stop teasing you little fucker.” Sam pressed his tongue inside of Dean, eliciting a loud moan from his brother and causing him to slam his hips hard against Castiel. A moment later, Dean heard a rapid slapping of skin on skin as Sam dropped one hand from his ass to begin jerking himself off rapidly.

“Oh my GOD, Dean, I love watching Sam eat your pretty ass like that, holy shit,” Cas babbled before he came without warning, streaks of come painting his chest. Dean followed him over the edge a moment later, the combined sensations of Cas' orgasm and Sam's tongue fucking into him proving too much to control himself any longer. He collapsed against Castiel's chest, fucked boneless and not caring about the mess between them. He barely noticed the absence of Sam's tongue from his ass, but a moment later Sam was groaning loudly, both Dean and Cas' names falling from his lips as he came hard over Dean's back. He collapsed beside the other two men and Cas extended an arm, encouraging him to tuck himself in against the much smaller man's side.

With both Winchesters curled against him, still breathing heavily, Castiel couldn't help but wonder if this could be the start of a regular thing. If it was, he certainly wouldn't complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written wincest or wincestiel and have only one other time written threesome fic. So...I don't know where this plot bunny came from but it wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
